Quote:The Full-Scale Fairytale
The following is a list of memorable quotes from The Full-Scale Fairytale. *'Kathleen Keane': You’re a very good actor. You have everyone, especially Tyler Osborn, thinking that you don’t care about the girls, but I know that you really do. You took them to the park with no motive other than to let them play with the Frisbee. You knew that if they did well that Meyer would set them up as heroes and you did nothing. You like to play mean, but it’s obvious that you really care. *'John Utonium': It’s not an act Kathleen. *'John Utonium': I do have feelings, Kathleen. *'Kathleen Keane': I believed that once. *'Sarah Bellum': You do have a meeting with the chamber of commerce tomorrow, and Tom Seaton had a meeting with the press to explain more on the incident with at the park with the Amoeba Boys and how your office plans to go about with the Powerpuff Project. It would be helpful if you were to give him some information. It’s embarrassing having to deflect questions because you have no information. *'Elliott Meyer': Why? *'Sarah Bellum': Because it’s you job to have that information—-please do not tell me that you have no information on the Powerpuff Project. *'Elliott Meyer': I do. I just can’t remember anything passed the telephone. It’s a pretty telephone, don’t you think? I might paint it a different color though. I’m sure I have a file or something on it. I’m not incompetent. I just can’t seem to remember everything for more than five minutes. *'Sarah Bellum': The definition of certain words eludes you as well sir. *'Bubbles': Wait. Doesn’t Justin normally do story time? Where is he? *'Kathleen Keane': Not here today. He’s taking some time off, but he should be back eventually. *'Charlotte': That’s what the last one said. And the girl before him and the boy before her as well. They got tired of us after a few weeks and just stopped coming. When is the next one coming? *'Kathleen Keane': Charlotte. You mustn’t speak so rudely of other people. *'Student': She’s right, though. *'Blossom': Is she right? Do they just stop coming? Is Justin not coming back? *'Priscilla Moore': Who are you? *'Malcolm Jules': I am a representative of a higher power. Ask me another question and you’re going to find yourself missing fingers. Let’s go. We’re going on a field trip. *'John Utonium': 20 degrees. I recorded the lowest temperature last night. It was 20 degrees. At first, I wanted to believe that the girls have a resistance to the low temperature. *'Kathleen Keane': That’s why you gave Buttercup the cold oatmeal. You wanted to see if she could feel temperature, and they can. *'John Utonium': Two months, Kathleen. They may not be my daughters, but I should treat them better. For two months I sent them down here to sleep. Every night for two months they were in freezing temperatures, and I didn’t know because I didn’t care. And that scares me, because it could have been my daughter. *'Kathleen Keane': They are your daughters. *'John Utonium': Yours. Not mine. *'Priscilla Moore': What did you do to me? *'Malcolm Jules': There you go again. Asking questions. Trying my patience. PPG105 Category:Fan Fiction